Blue Christmas Without You
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: NeilAndrea Set after the Christmas episodes of 2004 when Neil saw Andrea and Smithy kissing. Will Neil be able to forgive her when the Christmas magic sets in? Please review! xxx


**Blue Christmas Without You**

**_I'll have a Blue Christmas without you  
I'll be so blue thinking about you_**

Neil knew he was going to be late, he couldn't help it just because it was Christmas it didn't mean that crime in Sun Hill stopped. He hoped that Andrea would still be at the Christmas party, if she wasn't there would be no point in staying. Neil Manson had never been to a Sun Hill Police Christmas party and if it wasn't for Andrea it would have been another year that he would have made a lame excuse for.  
He parked his car in the pub car park and locked it before pocketing the keys. Neil headed inside and made his way to the bar hoping to have a better view from there. It took him a few minutes of scanning the crowd before he noticed Andrea. He was about to rush over to her and apologise for being late but something stopped in his tracks as Neil noticed who she was with. Andrea kissing Smithy? It didn't make sense.

**_Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree  
Won't be the same, if you're not here with me_**

Somewhere inside Andrea knew that this was wrong but her drunken side was taking over and switching right and wrong. She liked Smithy, of course she did there wasn't anything not to like but it was Neil she really loved. The thought kept crossing her mind about where Neil might be, she knew he didn't like the work Christmas party but she had hoped that he would come because of her.  
Breaking away from Smithy, she saw that he wasn't with it either, maybe the cold night air would help. Leaving Smithy on the sofa she walked outside into the frosty December night.

Wrapping her arms around her body Andrea noticed a familiar figure about to get into an equally familiar car.

**_And when those blue snowflakes start fallin'  
And when those blue melodies start callin'_**

Neil climbed into his car, glad to be out of the cold wind of the frosty night. He was about to drive away when suddenly his anger disappeared, Andrea was waiting outside of the pub, looking like she was about to freeze. Neil Manson was torn he didn't know what to do for the best, he loved Andrea but did she feel the same? Would things have been easier for her if she was with Smithy instead?  
Still not sure of his decision Neil started the car and began to drive around the car park. When he passed the front entrance he saw that Andrea was still standing there and he knew he couldn't just leave her.  
Pulling the car to a stop her wound down the passenger side window. Neil didn't miss the look of relief mixed with guilt on Andrea Dunbar's face. Her face appeared at the window, and Neil bit back his retort. Andrea didn't need to know what he had seen, not just yet anyway.

**_You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white,  
But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas_**

Andrea was so thankful to see Neil's car pull up beside her, she was glad because this meant that he wouldn't have seen her mistake with Smithy. She knew she would have to tell Neil sometime though, she didn't want to think about the consequences of that?  
"Do you want to get in?" Neil asked, after a pause.  
"Sure." Andrea replied, things seemed to be normal which was a good sign. "I'll just grab my jacket."  
"'Kay." Neil replied, winding up the window and turning off the engine.  
As he waitied Neil saw Smithy appear from the pub, he looked completley wasted and clearly the cold air wasn't doing as much for him as it was for Andrea. Neil wasn't angry with Smithy because he knew how much he had lost recently and no one could hate him for needing comfort over the Christmas period.

**_Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree  
Won't be the same, if you're not here with me_**

Andrea wanted to speak to Smithy on her way back in to get her coat but she couldn't see him anywhere. She wanted to tell him to forget tonight and it was the alcohol and not the chemistry between them that had caused the kiss to happen. She hoped Smithy had picked up on that, it made her feel worse when she thought of all he was going through.  
Pulling her jacket and scarf around herself Andrea headed out to the car and climbed into the passenger seat. Neil half smiled when he saw her. He still loved he and would no matter would happened between them.  
"Where are we going?" Andrea asked after some silence had passed between them.  
"Oh...um?" Neil wasn't sure either. "Shall I drop you at your house?"  
"Yes please." Andrea replied before the silence set in again.

Once they arrived at Andrea's house she invited Neil in for a coffee, and she decided that now would be the best time as any to confess all to Neil.  
Neil Manson made himself comfortable on the sofa as Andrea made the coffee, a few minutes she came into the room carrying two mugs. She took a sip from her own black liquid and wondered the best way to tell Neil.  
"Neil, there's something I need to tell you..." Andrea began, but to her surprise Neil already knew.

"But how?" She asked.  
"I came into the bar and I saw you with Smithy." Neil told her, trying to keep any emotion out of his voice but he knew he was failing miserably.  
"I'm so sorry Neil. I didn't think you were coming and then I drowned my sorrows a little too much and I was completley out of it." Andrea rushed, eager to get her apology out because she couldn't bear the look of betrayal and pain in Neil's eyes. "I know it doesn't excuse anything but I'm so sorry and I love you. Smithy is a great person and a great friend but it's you that I want to be with."

**_I'll have a Blue Christmas that's certain  
And when that blue heartache starts hurtin'_**

"I know," Neil replied. "You don't have to say you're sorry because I know you didn't mean it."

Andrea looked at Neil with her eyes shining. They both set their mugs down and Andrea sat and curled up by Neil's side.

"Did you mean what you said?" Neil asked, stroking her dark hair.  
"What did I say?" Andrea asked sleepily.

"When you said you loved me?"  
"Yeah." Andrea replied. "Why?"  
"Because I love you too but..." Neil paused, unsure of where his conversation was now going.  
"But what?" Andrea asked, now painfully sober. She needed to know how he felt for real.  
Neil Manson sighed. "But what about Philippa?"  
"Do you still love her Neil?" Andrea asked, turning to face him, tears shining in her dark eyes.  
"No. The marriage is working I know that and I know that I love you but..."  
"But what?" Andrea asked again.  
"What if she won't let me see Jake?" He confessed.  
Andrea half-smiled. "We can work around that can't we? A Detective Inspector and policewoman? I'm sure we can work it out."  
Neil was glad that Andrea had accepted his son into her life. It made him know that he had made the right choice in loving her and wanting to be with her instead of his wife.

**_You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white,  
But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas_**

"Maybe you should go now." Andrea told him. "You can't let Jake have a Christmas without his daddy."  
Neil smiled at Andrea's thoughtfulness but it was only a half smile.  
"Philippa left this morning. She took Jake with her to her parent's house in Bristol. It looks like this is going to be a Christmas on my own."  
Andrea shook her head. "I'm sorry about Philippa taking Jake away with her but that doesn't mean you have to spend Christmas all alone."  
"Doesn't it?" Neil asked, glumly.  
"Of course not!" Andrea cried "You're staying here with me!"

Neil grinned. "Well I can hardly turn down that kind of invitation can I?"  
Andrea smiled back, snuggling deeper into his arms.

The next morning, December 25th, Andrea awoke to the smell of cooking. The bed was still warm but empty. She crept out of bed and pulled her dressing gown around her shoulders before heading downstairs. In her kitchen Neil was cooking whilst humming along to a familiar Elvis Presley Christmas tune that was playing on the radio.  
Neil Manson jumped when he saw that Andrea had come into the room but soon got over his shock because five minutes later he presented Andrea with a champayne breakfast for two.  
"Where did you get all of this?" Andrea asked. "It's Christmas morning!"  
Neil smirked as he leant over to kiss her. "I have my sources."

* * *

I felt I needed to write a Neil and Andrea piece for Christmas and I hope you like it! My mocks are finally over so I will be updating my fan fics as often as I can! Thanks for all your reviews and Merry Christmas.

Luv, Phoenix xxx

P.S I do not own The Bill or the song Blue Christmas by Elvis!


End file.
